Printing systems may provide a number of distinct media profiles corresponding to different media types that a print device is configured to handle. These print devices may be, for example, large format printers, such as those used in technical, graphical and industrial fields. Media profiles specify properties relating to a particular media type. These media types may include roll media, sheet media and non-paper media such as glass, for instance. A user may be enabled to select a media profile from a set of media profiles that corresponds to a media type to be printed on. For example, this may be performed via a front panel of the print device or via a printer driver. The printing system may then implement a set of mechanical and/or electro-mechanical operating parameters for the print device that are associated with the media profile. For example, each media profile may be carefully programmed and calibrated by a printing device manufacturer and supplied as part of a printing device firmware. This may be performed in collaboration with a media manufacturer.